Myesha the Echidna
"If you can't fight for what you believe, what's the point in living? You need to stand up to the big bully and make your opinion heard!" - -Myesha's favourite quote! Myesha the Echidna Myesha is the fursona of Taggev. She is basically her as a Mobian! She is a 13 year old Echidna. She was born as a human onto Earth but at the age of 6, she was caught in a leak of radioactive liquid in which both of her parents were killed. She and her younger sister Carmmen, aged 3, were left alone. A secret government organization started searching for the children, as the chemicals from the liquid had made them valuable components in a research project they were funding. Myesha didn't approve so she and Carmmen went on the run from them. However, after two months, they were discovered and captured. Meanwhile, on Mobius, Shadow the Hedgehog sensed the radioactivity and teleported himself to Earth. He saw two children being captured and Chaos Controlled everyone apart from Myesha and Carmmen away. After checking they were okay, Shadow regained his usual composure of showing no emotion and demanded an explanation. Myesha attempted as best as she could to explain their story whilst calming her sister, who was crying. Shadow took pity and teleported them with him back to Mobius. As they entered the Mobian atmosphere, the radioactive chemicals reacted and created an explosion. After the smoke had cleared up, Myesha the Echidna and Carmmen the Fox stumbled out. They looked like Mobians now, so they couldn't go back to Earth. They succeeded in befriending most of the people on Mobius, especially Sonic and Tails. Shadow also showed, and still does, more affection towards them than towards most other people. Myesha was adopted by a ninja, Dashtin the Bat, and his wife, a professional swordfighter called Hinna the Rabbit. They taught her the basics of swordfighting, which fitted well with her new superpower: the ability to make swords appear out of thin iar. Personality Myesha's personality is a sort of mix between Tails's (she is EXTREMELY clever, though she is useless with machines) and Amy's (quite happy-go-lucky and funloving). She is known to be very sarcastic, especially towards her "brother" Sonic, as well as being stubborn. This last point is shown particularly whenever another person, regardless of their age, tells her to do ANYTHING she doesn't particularly want to. Myesha will stand up for anyone and anything if they are being put down or their opinion is not being heard, hence her quote at the top of the page. She will fight to the end for justice where it is needed, and her swordmanship skills and equivalent IQ to Tails make her a highly strong and worthy opponent to the cause of the injustice. Myesha despises tyranny and injustice just as much as Sonic, who claims that he "taught her everything she knows". Myesha's main non-physical weakness is her inability to take hints. Myesha finds it very difficult to think of boys as more than friends. She hates no-one, but loves no-one either. She has only cried once, in "The Wall" roleplay (SFW), chapter 6. Becoming a Knight When Myesha was 10, Dashtin took her to see the King of Knothole Island. When they arrived, the King gave her the challenge of defeating Sir Gawain, who Sonic had transported from the setting of Sonic and the Black Knight, in a swordfight. After defeating him with ease, the King saw potential in her. He then sent her on a mission: to find a rare flower which was guarded by an evil orc. Along the way he planted Cream the Rabbit, who pretended she had lost her way. Upon finding her, Myesha guided Cream the long way back home. Myesha succeeded in finding the flower, but wasn't able to defeat the orc. Having supposedly failed in her mission, she reported back to the King and apologised. He was impressed with her kindness towards Cream, and her honesty about the failed mission, and knighted her. A lot of her friends are slightly afraid of her, as they are worried that if they annoy her she'll summon a sword and attack them! But they know that she wouldn't have become a knight if she was likely to do that, so Myesha insists they shouldn't be. The Death of Hinna When Myesha turned twelve, she was sent with Dashtin and Hinna to a battle against a dragynx named Gail, that had turned evil and become stuck in its Super Form, "Gail Force". The three of them turned into their own Super Forms ("Black Dashtin", "Hyper Hinna" and "Shining Myesha".) They battled the dragynx, and eventually defeated it. However, when they were leaving, Gail Force let out one last breath of fire and caught Hinna in it. Hinna died in hospital three months later. Myesha still remembers her, and both she and Dashtin get very upset if she is mentioned. Friends *Carmmen the Fox *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna (to a small degree. He and Myesha are very strong rivals.) *Roxxy the Hedgehog *Tropsicol the Hedgehog *Sally Acorn the Chipmunk *Sarah Acorn the Chipmunk *Tikal the Echidna (best friend) *Floyd the Pink Echidna *Zoe the Fox *Evo The Hedgegoose *Macro the Giant Hedgehog ADD YOUR CHARACTER HERE! Enemies/Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Ontorien Partian (she likes him, but he scares her) *Amarylis the Hedgedog *Dr Eggman/Robotnik Relationships with Other Characters Carmmen the Fox Myesha and Carmmen share a sister-like bond: after all, they were sisters on Earth. Now that they are only friends and not related, they still act basically like they were before. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow and Myesha are strong friends, and have been since he rescued her when she was three. Myesha looks up to Shadow as a sort of older brother since she has hardly known any other. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is one of Myesha's best friends, and a sort of older brother along with Shadow. Myesha finds him the best source of comfort when she is upset, as his ever-optimistic attitude either makes her laugh or at least cheers her up. Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox Myesha and Tails are good friends, mainly because Tails is Carmmen's best friend. They do, however, have a slight rivalry over intelligence, since Myesha's IQ is equivalent to Tails'. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles and Myesha are very strong rivals. This is because Myesha can beat him easily, but she needs one of her swords to do it, and this leads to all sorts of arguments. The only real reason that Knuckles is considered a friend of hers at all is because Sonic consoled Knuckles and attempted to explain that he is far stronger, but Myesha is better with a sword. It didn't work, but they have got a faint, grudging friendship. Roxxy the Hedgehog Roxxy and Myesha are almost best friends. Myesha loves Roxxy's faintly bonkers attitude. Only Tikal comes before Roxxy as far as Myesha is concerned! Tropsicol the Hedgehog Myesha is only really friends with Tropsicol because Roxxy is. She finds her a bit annoying for her liking, and has a tendency to state her opinion that "Tropsicol should put a longer skirt on". Floyd the Pink Echidna Floyd and Myesha are really good friends, and Floyd has quite an obvious crush on her. It is unknown whether her feelings are mutual or not, but she is nice to him. She is, however, a bit wary round him after Selethen mentioned his crush to her. Whenever Floyd left in The Wall and she discovered his misinterpretation of her line "I'm gonna die", she burst into tears and ran from the room. This was the only time she has ever cried. Zoe the Fox Even though they sometimes irritate each other, and live on different islands, Myesha and Zoe generally get on quite well. They first met three months after Zoe crashed and have been somewhat friends ever since! Evo the Hedgegoose Myesha and Evo met during a game of Truth or Dare, and have been good friends ever since. She is a little wary around him, after Team Chaotix told him to kiss her in the same game, and she (to her utter horror) learnt about Evsha. Super Forms Shining Myesha Myesha's waistcoat holds down the Chaos Energy trapped inside her. On the rare occasion that she takes it off, it is released and transforms her into her Super Form, Shining Myesha. She becomes covered from head to foot in armour and wields a sword made of Chaos Energy. To turn back again she simply has to put her waistcoat back on. I Am Me Her other, most powerful form is I Am Me. By crossing her hands over her chest and whispering "I am me", she turns into a human. This human is what she would have looked like if she had been on Earth at the time. The only things different from a normal human are her attacks: her strength is doubled and her back is no longer weak. However, she hasn't got the power to summon swords. Extreme Gear Weaknesses Myesha is very stubborn, and if she sets out to do something, she is unlikely ever to give up. Often this can cause rather serious problems. Her more physical weakness is her back. She is unable to feel pain anywhere else in her body, but if a lucky strike hits her back she's out for the count. As she herself puts it, "It's like all the nerves in my whole body have been taken out and put in my back!" This is why she wears the waistcoat: the part that covers her back is made of armour.﻿ Quotes "Oh YEAH, Sonic, that was REALLY sensible..." Myesha when Sonic makes a fool of himself. "Yo-zo, bozo!" Myyesha when greeting someone she dislikes/wants to annoy. "Bring it on, or ya meet my sword!" Before a battle/race. "YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Myesha getting an "A" rank. "Could be better...but then again, could be worse!" Getting a "B" rank. "Not exactly what I intended to happen..." Getting a "C" rank. "Seriously...what has gone wrong with me today?!" Getting a "D" rank. "Aww...this shouldn't have happened! I'm meant to be GOOD at this!" Getting an "E" rank. "Told ya I'd win!" After winning a battle. "Ahhhhhhh, my head hurts..." After losing a battle. "Feel the speed...you'll need it for next time!" After winning a race. "Oh, this is SO typical..." After losing a race. Trivia *No-one, not even Carmmen, has ever seen Myesha not wearing her brown waistcoat. *Myesha has never worn the same outfit more than once. *Whereas on Earth she and Carmmen were sisters, they are now only friends, due to the fact that they were transformed into different types of animal and they were adopted by different people. *Due to the leak, Myesha's eyes are colour-changing. Her three most common colours are green, blue-grey and yellow.﻿ *Her arms are the same, switching between her fur colour of dark red and her skin colour of peach. However, they usually just stay red. *Myesha plays the violin, and is very good at it. She can play classical, but also plays rock, pop and almost any style you can think of! Category:Echidnas Category:Fursonas Category:Females Category:Humans Turned Into Animals Category:Anti Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Weapon Users:Swords Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters Category:Musicians Category:Mobians Category:Power Type Characters